


The edge of the world

by Writer207



Series: The Gray [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Autistic Character, Ethan survived, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, extremely short, less is more, like heartwrenching, not feel-good at all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer207/pseuds/Writer207
Summary: They make it to the edge of the world, to California.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: The Gray [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The edge of the world

Ethan stopped in a whim and exited the car. Hannah remained inside; she did not want to get out. So he walked to the edge alone - the edge, from where he could see the sun set on the ocean and illuminating the water. One of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen.

“We made it, Lex.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “California.”

He held the small, simple urn with Lex's ashes a little tighter.


End file.
